Blood Promise Alternative
by Ichigo Hanyou
Summary: A scene from the fourth book in the Vampire Academy series, with an alternative ending. Because I am just that evil.


Blood Promise came out Wednesday and it's umm…. Still Friday. For a little while longer at least. Can't wait for the next one to come out probably in about another year! I can't wait that long!

An alternate ending to Blood Promise. Because I'm just that evil.

Spoiler warning if you haven't gotten past half way through the Blood Promise.

Or if you just don't care.

As Dimitri lied beside me countless thoughts rushed through my head. My mind was still muddled from the vampire endorphins.

'I'm not sure how long I can keep this up. Dimitri could always tell when I'm lying. I need more than two days to clear my mind!'

The silk covers of the bed slid underneath me as Dimitri turned to look at me, "Roza…" he brought his fangs slowly down to my neck.

"No!" I yelled suddenly, even though my body craved the high from the bite more than air itself.

"Rose…What's gotten into you" showing some of the concern he used to have back when he was MY Dimitri.

'No Rose. Stop it! He may look almost the same, but he is not your lover! He's a monster!'

"I…I need more time to think. About…becoming like you" I prayed in case God was really listening. Hoping that Dimitri wouldn't see through my lies.

"Roza…It's wonderful every sensation…every wonderful feeling is magnified 100%! And you and I… we could stay together…forever…"

"But I still have so many questions about…my awakening" Apparently God really was listening because he didn't appear to notice my lying.

"Tomorrow Roza. Tomorrow I will answer more of your questions" He then pulled me into a hard, lust filled kiss. He then slid off the bed taking some of the sheet with him. He then left the room closing the door quietly after him.

"Ugh. How much longer can I put this up" I then took refuge in Lissa's mind.

She was with Avery again. Whenever she was with her something just didn't seem right with Lissa.

Lissa had obviously been drinking. Through our link I could sense the muddled state of her mind.

"Lissa, are you okay? Maybe you should go back to your dorm" Avery said seemingly concerned.

"I'm fine really"

"Avery's right, you should go back to your dorm and sleep off the alcohol, I've never seen you this…disoriented before. Your aura is all over the place" Adrian surprisingly said, seeing as he was the one supplying all the alcohol, but he always seemed to side with Avery. He seemed infatuated with her which as much as I should be glad that he's found someone else I couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"Well, if both of you guys say so…" Lissa grudgingly walked off to her dorm.

After going through a few hallways she spotted Christian.

"Lissa! Are…Are you drunk?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah, so?"

"Last time you were drunk you ended up making out with Aaron!"

"It was just a little drunk kiss it didn't mean anything"

"Then why did I have to find out from Jill! If it was nothing than why didn't YOU tell me!"  
"Because it was nothing!"

"I don't think this is working anymore, if you can't trust me enough to tell me you kissed another guy, drunk or not"

"Are-Are you breaking up with me?!", Lissa yelled outraged.

"This just isn't going to work if there is no trust in our relationship" Through Lissa's eyes I could see the sadness in his, but Lissa in her state could not see it.

Christian then turned abruptly and walked out towards his dorm. Pain obviously seen in his steps to anyone but Lissa.

Lissa crumpled to the floor, "No…"

Avery and Adrian took this time to step in.

"Lissa, are you okay?" Avery asked rushing over to her side before sitting down next to her holding her.

"He-he broke up with me! After everything we've been through"

"He's just confused Liz", calling Lissa by the nickname I gave her made extreme jealousy race through me ,"He'll come around later" She then looked into Lissa eyes. She seemed to stare right through Lissa and into me. She narrowed her eyes _'Stay out of this' _I was then abruptly pushed out of Lissa's mind.

As I was brought back to the room before me everything seemed to click, 'She's a spirit user! She's been using compulsion on Lissa this whole time!' As I fell asleep a plan formed in my head.

"Dimitri?"

"Yes, Roza?"

I snuggled up closer to Dimitri. I looked up into his red-rimmed eyes and tried not to flinch. "How fast can Strigoi travel"

Dimitri used to my onslaught of questions by now answered without much hesitation "Pretty fast"

"Faster than a plane?"

"Yes, Rose, but what's with this sudden interest in how fast we can go?"

Ignoring the question I bluntly said, "Awaken me. Now."

"Roza? Why so suddenly"

"I have a bitch to kill"

Dimitri looked momentarily puzzled before shrugging it off and lowering his fangs to my neck.

Avery looked up as I walked into the room, "You again?" Her face turned to horror when she saw the red rims around my eyes.

"Mi-ske-ta~"

Misketa means I found you in Japanese I probably killed the spelling but it always sounds much cooler when you say it in Japanese in a kind of sing song voice.

K: Did I really write that? *blinks innocently*

IH: *Puts arm around her shoulder* Good to have you back.

K: Good to be back…I guess?

I: …


End file.
